1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a system for managing the cabin environment in a platform, the system comprising:                a mobile electronic device including a memory and a user interface;        at least one local base, arranged near a predefined location in the cabin;        a system for pairing the mobile electronic device with the local base; and        at least one piece of functional equipment for managing the cabin environment.        
Such a system is designed to be implemented for example in an aircraft cabin, to allow an occupant of the cabin to control and customize the use of functional equipment in the cabin.
The functional equipment is for example a lighting device, an audio and/or video data retrieval device, an air-conditioning device, a device for covering a porthole, a device for communicating with the inside or outside of the aircraft and/or an outside viewing device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Modern aircrafts are equipped with many pieces of functional equipment making it possible to modify the cabin environment, to allow an occupant of the aircraft to have the necessary comfort during a flight.
In particular, the occupant of the aircraft generally wishes to travel in a temperature-controlled atmosphere, with brightness control based on the time or light phase.
The occupant of the aircraft also generally wishes to have pastimes on the ground or during the flight, for example listening to music, watching videos, communicating with the outside or observing the environment outside the aircraft using cameras.
To manage his environment, the occupant of the aircraft generally has one or more user interfaces on or near his seat that allow him to control the functional equipment.
These interfaces may assume the form of physical control buttons, for example positioned on armrests, or screen interfaces, for example positioned in the back of the seats located in front of the occupant.
In certain cases, the occupant of the aircraft wishes for his adjustment preferences for the functional equipment to be predetermined and customized, so that he can easily regain the desired environment in the aircraft.
To that end, document WO 2012/162381 describes a management system, in which the occupant of the aircraft uses an interface to define his adjustment preferences beforehand for the audio and/or video retrieval device.
Then, a processing unit present within the system creates a two-dimensional barcode encoding information representing the adjustment preferences, which is printed or downloaded on a portable device.
When the occupant is installed in the aircraft, he passes the barcode over a reader present in the audio and/or video retrieval device. A processing unit of the retrieval device decodes the representative information and controls the retrieval device accordingly.
Such a system has the advantage of adapting to the occupant of the aircraft. It is, however, tedious to implement and remains relatively unsuitable for controlling other functional equipment.